Beauty and the Beastly Spirit
by kimeko-chan123
Summary: A twist on Beauty and the Beast (with tag team writing- Lilly starts.) Rated T in case. DISC?
1. Chapter 1

**Kimeko: Konichiwa Minna-san~! **

**Kaoru: I'm going to hate this I can tell…**

**Kimeko: Oi! Don't say such negative things before I start!...Anywho, as you can see, I haven't use "me" in the chat bar. SURPRISE!I have a new co-host! She and I are working on the story together. Please welcome, Lilly-chan!**

**Lilly: Hi everyone! You may know me by my profile name, ppgzxrrbz fan. I know my old stories were bad but with Kimeko-chan's help I'll become a better writer.**

**Butch: Yeah, yeah. So what's the deal highlights?**

**Lilly: Hey! I happen to like my blue highlights!**

**Kimeko: No fighting! I love her blue highlights! Now Butch, say sorry.**

**Kaoru:… I know this story is going to be bad if Lilly is writing it.**

**Lilly:(eyes change from brown to fiery red) WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Kimeko:…Ehhhh she does that too?**

**Kaoru and Butch: Oh no... This is not going to end well.**

**Kaoru: Kimeko-chan and Lilly own nothing except the plot.*runs away with Butch and Lilly chasing them.***

**Kimeko: Oi! Explain the story before you leave! This is a twist on Beauty and the Beast so please stay tuned and review! Lilly-chan! Let's say the last line!**

**Lilly and Kimeko: Enjoy!  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~**  
_(Chapter 1-{By Lilly}-Kaoru's P.O.V)  
_I walked into town on a sunny morning, my short raven hair blew softly with the wind. I soon reached the library.

" Good morning .", I said.

"Oh good morning Kaoru, here for another book?", replied, smiling.

"Yep as usual.", I said handing her the book.

" So how's your brother?", She asked re-shelfing the books.

" He's doing better." I replied, remembering what happened 2 years ago, when I was still 16.

I walked among the many shelves and found my favorite book.

"That one again?", asked.

"Yeah, that old book again.", I said.

"Well I know you love reading this book,… so I'll give it to you.", She said handing me the book cheerfully.

"Really? Thanks a lot !", I said. "Bye! Thanks again! Have a nice day!", I yelled as I walked out the door with my head stuck in the book. I walked around town, nearly being hit with water, I moved the book over my head and sat at the fountain to read.

"Oh well if it isn't my little Kaoru.", I heard someone say. I gave an annoyed sigh, snapping my book shut and placing it in my basket.

" What do you want Danny?", I asked, death glaring him.

"What? I can't see my girl?", Danny asked I stood up. I raised an eyebrow as I glared harder.

" Get this through your hard head, I'm not your girl and I never, EVER will be!", I said with venom dripping from my voice.

"Oh come on! You're the most beautiful girl in the village! You should be married by now! You're 18.", Danny said while trying to grab my waist.

" I'll do what I want! I have a little brother to take care of and I don't need to be married to anyone yet!", I snapped, jabbing him in the stomach with my elbow, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"That's what you get for pulling a move on me. No one dose that to Kaoru Matsubara and gets away with it." I said, grabbing my basket. With that I took my leave.

When I reached home, I opened the door to find smoke.

"Dad! I'm home!", I yelled through a coughing fit.

"Kaoru help!", My dad yelled. I immediately ran to the invention room.

"Dad, what did you blow up now?", I asked lifting the invention off of my father. It's not easy lifting heavy objects in a dress, which I hate!

"Hey sis. Dad? What's going on?", Shou, my little brother, asked.

"I blew an invention up.", my dad confessed. "Now I'll be at the invention convenient for a few days."

" I'll pack your bag dad.", I said, making my way to his room.

"Hey Kaoru! Your necklace fell off!", Shou said. He handed it to me and I thanked him, making my way to dad's room. I clutched the necklace tightly as I put it on and fiddled with it on my way.

This necklace…..This emerald necklace… It was the only thing for my mom had left…I remember that day like it was yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*  
I woke up in my room on my 16th birthday at 10 AM. I changed quickly and walked into the kitchen.

" Morning everyone.", I said.

" Happy birthday Kaoru!", My family said.

" Happy birthday squirt.", my big brother Dai said, giving me a noogie.

" Hey knock it off!", I said through a laugh.

"Alright…jeez… you're no fun anymore.", Dai said with a joking pout so I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Kaoru, I have a present for you.", my mom said placing a small box in my hands.

"What is it?", I asked, opening the small green box. Inside, I found a silver chained emerald green star necklace.

" Mom… It's wonderful…", I said, slipping it around my neck. Then, my dad and brothers handed me a moving box.

"What the-?", I asked, opening the box. I fell on my back and opened my eyes to find a small dog up on my lap.

"Her names Roxie.",Dai said. I greeted her happily. "Welcome to the family Roxie!"

I smiled as the day went on. I had fun, wrestling my brothers and playing with Roxie. Those days were fun….until…

After a month, my mom got ill. And it wasn't your average one week cold…..

" Mom, are you ok?", I asked with concern as I held her hand in mine.

" No Kaoru….. I'm not…. my time is ending soon.", Mom said coughing.

"Mom…. you can't die! I…I-I don't know how to cook or….or take care of Dad and Dai and Shou! Please don't leave me mom!", I yelled through tears, squeezing her hand.

"Kaoru my sweet child, I taught you how to cook and take care of Shou…. You'll be- be fine….I promise you wil…be…fine…",She said taking her last breath, her hand sliding through my hand.

"…Mom?...Mom?...Mom!MOM?! No! You can't die!", I screamed pushing at her heart to get it beating again."MOM!", I screamed. I put my head to my knees, crying.

My dad came in hearing my cries. "What happened kiddo?", He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to face him.

" M-m-mom….M-mom d-d-d-died! Sh-SHE'S DEAD!", I cried, hugging him tightly as he hugged me back. I felt his tears falling on my head as he tried to stay composed to tell me everything was going to be okay…..but would it really?

Soon it was my mom's funeral. I wore a long black dress with my black boots and held buttercups in my hands to place on my mom's grave. I felt Shou hold on to me, crying his heart out.

"Mama!", He said, his head buried in his hands. I hugged him.

" It's okay. Mom's in a better place now. You still have me and I look like mom. I'll be mom for now…", I said stroking his back as we paid our last respects and walked home. After that Shou would call me mom sometimes , and othertimes big sister.

Out of all of us…..He was the most heart-broken.

*FLASHBACK*

After finishing dad's bags, I went to my room.

" Hey Roxie.", I said picking up my dog and best friend. Roxie barked and licked my face.

" How about some food?", I said. She jumped from my arms, landing on my black boots.

"Roxie!", I yelled looking at the wet spot on my green dress and white apron. Roxie whimpered and sat down. I changed into my other dress with a sigh.

" It's alright Roxie, let's go make dinner.", I said as we headed for the kitchen.

I cooked dinner, trying to focus, but I wanted to read. I set the table quickly.

"Dinner, boys!", I yelled.

" Okay mom!", Shou said running down the hall.

"Here's you necklace, you dropped it again.", He said handing me it. I slipped it on my neck.

"Did you wash your hands?", I asked him, my hands placed on my hips.

"Uhhh, yes.", he said lying. I sighed turning him around.

"Now go wash up.", I said as he left and came back with clean hands. "Better." We ate and went to bed.

In the morning my dad left, leaving me in charge since Dai has been working out.

As weeks passed dad hadn't returned.

" Hey, where's dad?", Shou asked at breakfast.

"… I don't know.", I said hearing a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Shou, you finish eating.", I said.

I opened the door to see Dai standing there.

"Dai? What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Dad has not shown any signs of being back and I'm worried. He hasn't even been at the invention convention. I just got intel from them….he never went…", Dai said.

"What!? Stay here and watch Shou. I'm going to find dad.", I said as he walked in.

"Are you crazy? I am going with you.", Dai said.

"You have to watch Shou. I have Roxie so I can find him faster. I will be back as soon as I find him."

I grabbed my bag and my clock, scooping up Roxie and putting her in my bag.

"Mom? Where are you going?", Shou asked me. He was trembling slightly, his eyes dull.

"Shou…", I said. I went over to him and hugged him. "Shou, I promise I will return! I promise I won't leave you like mom. Have faith in me, I will be back!" He nodded into my shoulder, crying.

I hopped on my horse and rode off on my search for dad.

_Don't leave us too…_  
**~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Kimeko: Wow, that was great! Magnificent!**

**Kaoru: I actually don't hate it, but what about the others?**

**Lilly: Oh they'll be in soon along with my OC's.**

**Kimeko: My OCs might come in too!**

**Butch: How come I'm not in the story yet with Kaoru-chan? (Holding Kaoru by her waist)**

**Kimeko: Soon.**

**Lilly: Very soon.**

**Kaoru: Let me go Butch, now! I swear it's not going to be a happy ending for you Butch! (Struggling)**

**Kimeko &amp; Lilly: Calm down. Don't forget to send us dares! See ya next chapter! Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimeko: Konichiwa Minna~! It's Kimeko and Lilly-chan with chapter 2!**

**Lilly: Today is Kimeko-chan's turn to write the story.**

**Kaoru:…I still don't feel safe with this… Butch! Quit it with the video games!**

**Butch: Why?*pauses game*It's not like I am coming in any time soon.**

**Momoko: But we are Kaoru~chan!*hugs Kaoru from behind with Miyako***

**Kaoru: Please don't add "chan" to my name…**

**Miyako: I am excited to see what role we will play today. I love the costumes from this era!**

**Kimeko: Heh, so does the other Lily.**

**Lilly: Me?**

**Kimeko: Ah no, the other Lily is a childhood friend.**

**Lilly: Oh. Well let's get the disclaimer done!**

**Brick and Boomer: *jumps Butch from behind*ppgzxrrbz fan and kimeko-chan123 do not own the characters used that aren't OCs. **

**Butch: Hey! You guys made it!**

**Boomer: Well duh, we weren't going to miss it!**

**Brick: Yeah, just cause we don't appear yet doesn't mean that we should show up!**

**Kimeko: Yeah! Now that everyone is here let's start the story!**

**Lilly: Yes! Today's chapter is written by Kimeko-chan!**

**Lilly and Kimeko: ENJOY!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

_(On the woods trail towards the invention convention's location-{by Kimeko} Kaoru's P.O.V)_

I was walking on foot with Roxie sniffing out Dad's scent at my feet, my horse behind us with my hands on his reigns.

"Any luck Roxie?", I asked.

Roxie whimpered a bit. I can't blame her, it had rained during the time dad was gone and this is the woods. We stopped by a pond to take a quick break as I pet her fur.

"It's okay Roxie, it's not your fault we can't find him.", I said while petting her. She perked up a pit and licked my hand. I smiled and picked her up, hopping onto Stormy, my horse.

"C'mon Stormy, Roxie! Let's follow the path until we get a clue to where dad is!", I said as we continued.

We followed the paths for hours until suddenly, Roxie jumped out of my arms and started running. She must have picked up a scent.

I smiled in confidence, she must have found Dad.

We were about to run in before we were brought to a halt by a girl on a tall mare. "Halt! Don't go any further!"

"Don't stop me! I need to cross!", I said. Roxie only looked up at the girl.

"Please don't go further!", another girl said, riding in on a slightly taller stallion. "Madam, if you go any further, you may as well as to be asking for a death wish."

I looked at them with shock but immediately sharpened my eyes. "What are you trying to say? If this is a lie, I will not forgive you for wasting my time."

"Madam, please.", the long haired girl said, hopping off of her horse and facing her back to me. She slipped off her sleeve slightly to show a bandaged wound on her shoulder, the blood visible.

"We spare you no lie from experience.", the other one said hopping off the other horse.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

We had settle down a little bit away from the path Roxie detected Dad's scent in.

"I apologize for bringing to you on a halt, even though you are on a rush. My name is Miyako.", the blonde said. She wore a long blue gown. It was very simple and suited her well.

"My name is Momoko.",the wounded long haired girl said.

"Kaoru. And this is Roxie and Stormy.", I said. Roxie sat on my lap, taking a nap.

"I see…So Kaoru-san, why do you want to take that path so badly?", Miyako asked.

"My dad.", I put it bluntly. "He's been missing for a while and Roxie smells his scent coming from that path."

"A stray away.", Momoko mumbled.

"Huh?", I asked.

"That path…", Momoko pointed to behind her. "That path is a stray away path. It has been mistaken for a proper route and many end up being killed going on it."

"…How is that possible?", I asked. Their faces twisted ever so slightly in pain.

"We aren't sure ourselves….But it has taken our parents in the result.", Miyako said. My eyes widened.

"It all happened like this….", Momoko began.

_-{Flashback; Momoko POV}-_

_"The sun shines so brightly!", Miyako told me. I smiled and agreed. We were right now riding in Miyako's grandmother's old family caravan._

_"Hey mommy, where are we going?", I asked my mother who was currently sewing an outfit for my soon to be sister. I can't wait to hold and meet her!_

_"Good question Momoko. We are going to your Aunt's house. She is a doctor and is going to help mommy take care of the baby when it's time to come out approaches.", My mother told me. She motioned me to come closer. I came to her side and she showed me the pajamas she made. It was a peach colored nightgown._

_Miyako joined me and stared with glitter in her eyes. Miyako loves clothing._

_Then there was a flash of light. Miyako and I screamed as the sky made the light explode. Was it always this dark?_

_"Momoko, Miyako. It's going to be a long ride. How about you too catch up on your sleep with Obaa-san?", my mom told me. She said it with a smile, but I knew it was hiding fear. It looked like she didn't want us to know so we agreed immediately._

_Miyako and I curled up to eachother in a blanket, the sky kept exploding, and we were awake the whole time. Miyako and I couldn't sleep. Our eyes were closed and we took long, deep breaths, to appear asleep._

_But who could sleep when they heard frantic and hushed yells, small amounts of tears, and the sky continuously exploding against the wind?_

_Not us, that's for sure._

_As if faster than the flashing light, I felt the caravan come to a quick halt. Then, it started tipping back and forth. We heard screaming, blood curdling screams, so Miyako and I got up, wishing we hadn't._

_We screamed at the sight. Our parents were either dead or dying in front of us. I felt my body go numb. My mom mouthed her final words to me, "Live on….."_

_"M-MOMMY!", I screamed. I sensed something coming towards Miyako and shielded her. Before I knew it, there was a sharp and piercing pain in my shoulder._

_Next thing I knew, the world went black._

_-{END OF FLASHBACK}-_

(Back to Kaoru's POV)

"Then how are you guys here?", I asked. I felt myself go pale, "You aren't g-ghosts right?"

They sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Nothing of the sort.", Miyako said. " Before he died, my father basically threw us out of the caravan…."

I watched as tears slowly formed in her eyes. I handed her my hanky. (Yes, I carry a hanky. Problem?) She thanked me and Momoko continued.

"Miyako ended up passing out too from the impact of the fall but we were found over night thankfully and taken away from the road. Although….my wound won't close….so I have to always bandage it….", Momoko explained.

"How many years ago was this?", I asked.

" That was when we were six. We are 18 now.", Miyako said.

"Heh, me too.", I said.

"Kaoru was it?", Momoko asked. I nodded.

"If you want to go down that path….", she began. I looked at her with intensity. They won't let me go so I could at least hear their condition. "Take us with you."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Kimeko: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN**

**Lilly: Thanks for the hard work.**

**Kimeko: Thanks for waiting.**

**Kaoru: Why 'dun dun dun'?**

**Kimeko: Dramatic effect!**

**Momoko: Of course.**

**Miyako: Thanks everyone for staying in tune!**

**Momoko: Please review! Critiques are appreciated.**

**Lilly: It's my turn next! Please look forward to it!**

**Kimeko: Yup! Yup! Yup!**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING! R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

Kimeko: Hi! Sorry for not updating Lilly's account locked her out.

Kaoru: What's up with the big yellow box?

Momoko: Is it the comic books I ordered?!

Miyako: Is it the new costumes?

Butch :( watching soul eater) Don't care!

Brick: Butch, you need to stop watching Soul Eater!

Boomer: When does Lilly get back from recovery?

Kimeko :( eyes turn red) SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN! (Turns back to normal) ok?

Everyone except Kimeko :( nods yes all hiding in the corner)

Kimeko: now, welcome back Lilly! (Opens box)

Lilly: Hi guys! I'm back and I have my OC's (puts on yellow ppgz belt) Lightning Roxie! (Transforms into a yellow eyed version of Kaoru with a yellow uniform with lightning whips)

Kaoru: So you're my cousin Roxie?

Brick: Well she is an OC now and a tag team writer.

Kimeko: Lilly will be Lilly outside of the story but in the story she's rocky.

Boomer: Guys there's someone here... He looks like Butch in yellow with yellow eyes.

Miyako: Lilly-san do you know who it is?

Lilly: Uh oh... (transforms back) Hide me! It's my counterpart - Rocker!

Butch :( lets Rocker in) Welcome to the rrbz bro! Lilly's hiding in her room if you want to find her.

Rocker: Thanks Butch. (carries a red faced Lilly out of her room)

Miyako &amp; Momoko: Awwww, Lilly and Rocker look so cute!

Boomer: another butch? Man! Now I get more nuggies!

Kimeko :( opens dare box)...Hey, there's no dares.

Lilly: My twin sister Nikki has some dares... (gets away from Rocker and hands Kimeko the dares)

Dares from Lilly's sister, Nikki

Here are my dares for everyone

Kaoru get locked in a room with butch for 10 minutes

Miyako dress as Maka from Soul Eater

Momoko burn bricks hat!

Lilly-go to a girly party.

Kimeko-sit back, relax and have some candy.

Butch- buy Kaoru a dog.

Brick go to the fan girl room for 15 minutes

Boomer dress up as a puppy and teach little kids to share.

Rocker: go on a date with Lilly but do what kimeko, momoko, miyako and kaoru tell you to do.

Lilly :( eyes change to emerald green like Kaoru's) I'm going to kill my sister!

Rocker: Babe, chill out. It ain't that bad.

Lilly: I'm not your girlfriend so don't call me babe! (Eyes change back)

Kaoru: I definitely like the new Lilly!

Miyako :( jumps into boomer's arms) I'm scared boomer.

Boomer: Me too

Momoko: I'm no going to regret my dare!

Brick: Not my hat! Anything but the hat!

Kimeko: Okay, Kaoru and Butch get in that room please.

Butch: Thank you Lilly's sister! (Runs into room)

Kaoru: I hate life (storms into room)*10 minutes later*

Lilly: Whoa Kaoru! You look like a pink strawberry.

Kaoru :( has deep pink blush on face) butch stole my first kiss.

Butch: For me it was worth it!

Lilly: Miyako, it's time to dress like Maka.

Miyako: Okay... (leaves room and comes back dressed as Maka) what do you think?

Boomer: y - you look c-c-cute.

Miyako: T-t-thank you Boomer...

Momoko :( kisses bricks cheek and steals his hat and burns it)

Brick: man I always fall for that.

Kimeko: ok Lilly-chan your turn and ill start my dare.

Lilly: my sister dies when I get home. (Goes to party and comes back screaming) too girly

Rocker: come here I'll take you to the skate park and to a horror movie.

Kimeko :( eating candy) awww Lilly you and rocker are perfect for each other.

Butch: i know I know (leaves to pet store comes back with a black Labrador puppy)

Kaoru: Who's the dog for?

Butch: You...His name's Shadow (hands Shadow to Kaoru)

Brick: not the fan girl room!

Rocker: it can't be that bad.

Boomer: it is that bad!

Kimeko: looks like we're doing this the hard way. (snaps fingers making brick go in the fan girl room)

Boomer: yay! My turn. (puts on puppy costume and goes to teach little kids)

Brick :( runs out of fan girl room) never again!

Momoko: poor brick do you need a hug.

Brick: yes! (Hugs momoko)

Rocker: before we go Lilly forgot to introduce her other oc's bell aka shining moonlight and midnight.

Bell: Hi everyone!

Midnight: Hey, what's up?

Butch: Lilly and Kimeko don't own us but they own there oc's enjoy this chapter!

Kaoru's p.o.v (Lilly's turn) chapter 3

After momoko and miyako told me about the path roxie found a shortcut we traveled for 6 miles before momoko and miyako began to fall asleep "let's camp here for the night." I suggested hoping down. "Alright come on miyako." Momoko said joining me on the ground. "Hold on I'll be down in a second." Miyako said she soon made water appear out of thin air she made a water well for us."you're a water fairy?" I asked. "Yes miyako is and I'm a fire fairy." Momoko explained creating a fire. i soon turned around wondering if I should tell the girls my secret I looked she gave a nod I sighed and built three tents using rocks to create shelter. "You're an earth fairy?" Miyako asked "yeah I am." I said I saw necklaces around their necks momoko had a pink heart charm and miyako had a blue bubble I saw my necklace float along with the other ones it dragged us near each other then the necklaces created a rimstone jewel it said something. "its an excerption I think it says if you girls have found this then I'll tell you who you really are you are the rulers of the elements there are two the moon fairy and the fairy of lightning I am Rosa the one who granted you your powers your families know of your talents but use them in emergencies." Momoko read the necklaces broke apart "let's get some sleep." I said confused about what happened. In the morning we rode again as roxie sniffed for my father's scent. roxie barked "I think she found your dad." Miyako said Roxie started running "she found him let's move!" I said we followed roxie we found her at the gate "what the?" momoko asked as I scooped roxie up we opened the gate leaving our horses behind I opened the door. "Hello?" Miyako asked we heard for steps coming near momoko had fire in her hands I had rocks in mine and miyako and two ice shards in her hands soon a boy dressed in dark blue was in front of us his blond hair stuck out on the sides "oh visitors you must be hungry let me get you something to eat." The boy said cheerfully my hand slipped and the rock hit him in the head hard "owww that hurt." The boy whimpered " oh my, I'm so sorry my friend hit you are you alright?!" Miyako asked rushing over by the boy "I'm fine but might ask who you three girls are?" The boy asked "I'm miyako, the girl with the bow is momoko and the one who hit you is kaoru." Miyako said "it's nice to meet you, I'm boomer I live here with my brother's brick, butch, rocker and midnight." The boy named boomer said "boomer who's there?" A red headed boy asked "oh, brick this is miyako, momoko and kaoru." Boomer said I saw momoko hold the bandage on her arm in pain "hey momoko you ok?" I asked "yeah I'm fine my arms just sore." Momoko said "follow me I can help you with your arm." Brick said we followed brick into a room he unwrapped the bandage reveling a deep scar "hmmm I see it's not been taken care of properly that's why it didn't heal." Brick said putting something on momoko's arm before our eyes the scar disappeared. "You fixed my arm thank you." Momoko said as we walked out we saw a girl that looked like me but with yellow eyes she was shooting lightning bolts at a boy I looked closely at the girl I know her from somewhere then it hit me "rocky?" I asked the girl stopped shooting and turned to face us she gasped when she saw me "cousin kaoru?" The girl asked I nodded she ran over to me hugging "I can't believe its you kaoru!" Rocky said before I gave her a nuggy "Hey Rocky who's the girl?" Asked they boy in yellow "kaoru this is rocker, rocker this is my cousin kaoru." Rocky said soon a girl with long curly brownish blackish hair ran out of a room a boy behind her they both had purple eyes but the boy's was darker. "This is bell and midnight." Brick said "hey." Midnight said "hi." Bell said shyly "kaoru!" I heard someone yell "dad!" I yelled running towards the voice everyone following behind me I found my father behind Bars "dad!" I yelled "kaoru you need to leave a spight full spirit." My father warned "I'm not leaving without you dad!" I argued as miyako used ice shards to try and break the bars "its no use." Miyako said I turned around and saw a ghost in front of me he looked like rocker but in dark forest green he was 6, 3 like his brothers I froze in fear I hate ghost. "what are you doing in my palace?" The spirit asked glaring I stood up and glared back "I came here to find my father." I answered I could se miyako jump Into boomer's arms while momoko clung to brick in fear. "I'm butch I own this place you'll be leaving without your father." Butch said "take me and my friends as prisoners but let my father go now." I said "alright but you can never leave this palace."butch said releasing my father I ran to hug him and say good bye but butch dragged him out outing him in a coach I watched from the window tears formed in my eyes when butch got back I burst in to tears I saw butch's brothers glare at him I turned to face butch "you...never let me say goodbye to my father!"I said trying to charge at him but the girls held me back I still fought roxie growled at butch: I'm sorry ok, but follow me." Butch said we followed butch to the bedrooms we each got our own room I sat there soon a girl papered out of nowhere "what then?!" I asked "hi I'm Riko, sorry to startle you." The girl named Riko said "Its fine" I said returning to my anger "what's wrong kaoru?" Riko asked "its butch I meet the guy only once and he's a jerk." I said "master butch isn't so bad he has a short temper and is trying to find a bride." Riko said "Well I don't care I'm not going to dinner!" I said laying on my bed I soon fell asleep I was hoping this was all a dream but it wasn't.

Rocker: We're back from our date!

Lilly: I need a nap…

Kimeko: We still have dares. (And for those of you who didn't remember: Riko is an OC found on my profile page and my story TLOD)

Boomer: I'm back and I had fun!

Kaoru: I can't believe you wouldn't let me hit Butch!

Butch: please leave the crazy writers dares.

Lilly &amp; Kimeko: See ya next time! R&amp;R! Please send in dares!

~!~!~!~!~

Alright guys, I will be completely honest. I got lazy with the editing because I am sick. I hope you forgive me. It is easiest to read on mobile. I hope you guys continue to stay tuned! That's all for now. Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys so much! From: Kimeko-chan123


	4. Chapter 4

**Kimeko: Hey guys and welcome back! Today, it's my turn to write the chappie!**

**Momoko: What's going to happen?**

**Miyako: Have you decided?**

**Kaoru: Any clue on where Lilly went?**

**Kimeko: Not saying, sort of, and Rocker.**

***They all hear rustling coming from under the table***

**Kaoru:…Hey Kimeko…you didn't let one of those spirit people out again….right?**

**Kimeko:…No…They are all here*puts hand over heart***

**Momoko: Then who is-WOAH!*jumps when Lilly pops out from under the table as she tried to lift the tablecloth***

**Miyako: Lilly-san?**

**Lilly: Shhhh! He is going to find me!**

**Kimeko: Who is going to find you?**

**Lilly: *whispers* Rocker!**

**?: Too late.**

***Rocker appears with Elliot, waiting at the door***

**Kimeko: …Elliot?**

**Elliot: Been a while Kawaii-chan.**

**Kimeko: Something seems off about you… Did you get shorter?**

**Rocker: Why do you keep running from me? I just want to take you on a date Roxie!**

**Lilly:…Because…uhhhh… Miyako needs a new skateboard from the ice-cream palor! Bye! *dashes out through the hidden door in the floor***

**Rocker: That didn't even make sense!*Follows her***

**Miyako: She said that and forgot to take me with her…**

**Kimeko: Uhmmm, so should we do the disclaimer? *Elliot is holding her too close for comfort* Do you have a fever?**

**Kaoru: I got it. Kimeko-chan123 and ppgzxrrbz fan don't own D!PPGZ….Why else would they be here?**

**Kimeko: Uhh Ellio-*Elliot starts nuzzling her neck, causing her to jump and push him away* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! *runs and jumps out the window***

**Elliot: EH?! *runs up to the window to see me roof hopping and sighs in relief before running off through the door***

**Momoko:…Well that was…awkwardly weird…**

**Kaoru: No kidding.**

**Miyako: *Holds up my "Enjoy" sign*…Hey…has anyone seen the ruffs?**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

~(Dining time at the mansion: Kaoru's POV)~

So apparently, I am being forced to attend the dinner by Riko, who also shoved me in a gown! The dress I wear at home and around the town is the only one I ever will be okay with wearing! This is so girly for crying out loud!

And why in the world did a creepy guy like that have a dress like this?... You know what, let's not even predict what kind of hobbies that thing has.

Anyway, I was in a long silver gown with a green sash around it with long bell sleeves. There was a lot of lace that was driving me insane, but if it wasn't so girly because of that, I would be okay with it by how comfy it is.

So right now, I was being escorted by Riko to the dining hall. "Whatever could be on your mind love?", Riko asked me. "My mind?…my father…my brothers…my…mom…", I said trailing off. She frowned before taking my arm with a smile, nuzzling her head against mine. "It's alright, all will be fine.", she told me. "Ladies, you have arrived.", a boy in all black said. "You didn't have to wait. And you could have at least worn a little bit of color, Aoi.", Riko said to him. He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "We have guests and I wanted to look formal! Does it look bad?", he asked, checking himself front and behind. "…Well, it most certainly doesn't look bad but…oh, nevermind. Kaoru-chan, neh? This is Aoi.", Riko said.

"Uh yeah, hi.", I said, shaking his hand.

"Haha, I know this is awkward. Let's make the best of the situation and get along, alright?", he asked. I simply nodded. I will TRY, doesn't mean the trial will be successful. He extended his arm to me which I expected he wanted me to take, but all I did was stare at his arm. Riko laughed a bit at me and pushed me a bit from behind. She offered her arm too, but instead of actually offering it for me to take, she locked arms with me anyway.

"Butch-san! We have brought Kaoru-san to the dining hall.", she said as the doors opened, only allowing me to glare at him longer. Dinner wasn't going to go pleasantly I suppose. That is, since this guy is unforgivable the most.

I pretty much avoided talking to him, making eye contact,…I basically pretended he didn't exist. Which I wish he didn't.

"Oi, why do you continuously ignore me?", he asked. I looked up at him while glaring, finally acknowledging him.

"Why do you think?", I asked. He glared right back at me. "Sassy one we have, don't we? Very well, I will return to my quarters. The next time we meet, I do hope you get an attitude check.", he told me. I glared harder, making sure not to use magic against him.

Eventually, I returned to the room. When I was there, I decided to make the time worth it so I looked around to find paper and a pen.

Let's see…. "Dear Dad…"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Kimeko: I know, I am the worst. But let's get those reviews in anyway.**

**Miyako: What about the dares?**

**Kimeko: Can you read them?I kinda have an Elliot issue right now… *points to the Elliot cuddling her arm***

**Lilly: I got them! *takes out the dare mail***

**Kaoru: Weren't you running from Rocker?**

**Lilly: SHHHHHH, he thinks he is still chasing me!**

**Momoko: When will you admit you like him?**

**Lilly: I DON'T LIKE HIM!**

**PPGZ: *rolls eyes* Suuuuuuuure…**

**Lilly: Let's just do the dare mail! *reads mail* "Dear Sis and Kimeko, I dare-**

Kaoru wear a dress and act girly and nice for two whole chapters  
Butch go skydiving without a parachute  
Brick watch all of the girly movies Momoko likes with her  
Momoko watch all the girly movies you like with brick  
Boomer and Miyako switch outfits for a day  
Kimeko switch minds with Lilly for a day  
Bell design dresses for all the girls  
Rocker and Midnight face the horror of the fan girl room for an hour.  
Also, my "truths":  
Kaoru is it true you actually like Butch?  
Butch is it true you have a Powered Buttercup doll?  
Kimeko do you like dogs or cats?  
Brick is it true that you torture your brothers?  
Momoko is it true you play those "shall we date" games?  
Miyako have you ever watch a horror movie and never got scared?  
Boomer do you have a secret shrine of Miyako?  
Lilly do you really hate Rocker?  
Rocker if Lilly wasn't pretty would you still like her?  
Bell do you like midnight?  
Midnight if you had to date one of the girls who would it be and why?

**Kimeko: WOAH, that is a lot. But who is Bell and Midnight?**

**Lilly: Characters who haven't appeared just yet.**

**Kimeko: Ahh, well how about we cut this list down. Let's do the truths here and the dares next chapter, neh?**

**Momoko: Sounds time consuming so let's go for it. So we just answer in order.**

**Lilly: Exactly! Kaoru first! *throws a toy mic to Kaoru***

**Kaoru: *catches it and glares* I DON'T LIKE BUTCH!**

**Butch: Suuuuure you don't. Like Lilly doesn't like Rocker.**

**Lilly: I DON'T!**

**Kaoru: GRRRR *throws the mic at him, which he catches with ease***

**Butch: And I actually have 2 Powered Buttercup dolls. One was a gift from Kimeko which was a special Prototype Z version. The other one is of the her right now. *winks to Kaoru, earning her to chase him with a bat as he threw the microphone to Kimeko***

**Kimeko: Ahahaha…Ano…cats or dogs you ask... well, I always saw myself to act in the middle since I am more of the rabbit chara…it's a very hard choice... I like them both so I can't exactly pick just one…who gets this next again? *Elliot takes the microphone***

**Elliot: *sings the "I love you" Barney song(idk its actual name but I don't own it)***

**Brick: QUIT THE SINGING!*takes the microphone to stop Elliot's drunk like singing***

**Kimeko:…Maybe we should take you to a doctor Elliot?**

**Brick: And I don't torture my brothers! I just reprimand them!**

**Boomer: I mean, you still smack me behind the head though.**

**Brick: But that isn't torture, it's tough love.**

**Boomer: Tough love hurts.**

**Brick: Oh quit it you baby and man up. *throws the mic to Momoko, which actually hits her head before she catches it***

**Momoko: OUCH! Watch where you are throwing things! *rubbing forehead in pain* And I actually have played one of those games before. They were nice at first but I prefer reading shoujo manga any day. *throws mic in the air and Miyako struggles but catches it***

**Miyako: I confess… I have never watched a horror movie without being scared… Is it bad?**

**Momoko: Don't worry Miyako, you will overcome it one day.**

**Miyako: Arigato, Momoko-san. *hands mic to Boomer, interrupting the conversation with Brick about 'tough love'***

**Boomer: Oh, yes! I mean, no!...wait, what was the question?...SECRET SHRINE?!**

**Brick: *takes away mic* He has one and we all know it. *tosses mic as Boomer screams at him***

**Lilly: *mic lands in her hands* What was the question?...Wait, wasn't my question about a nightlight?!**

**Everyone else: Nope.**

**Lilly: *groans and thinks*… I… I never said I hated him… *throws mic out of blushy frustration***

**Rocker: *Appears out of nowhere and catches the mic*…When did I get here?**

**Kimeko: You are welcome.**

**Rocker:….Oh! Thanks! Now look people, Lilly is the hottest chick out there, inside and out. She could be what you may call 'not pretty' but she will always be a goddess in my eyes. So…yeah… get with it I guess. *randomly drops the microphone***

**Kimeko: Well folks, since I haven't met the others, let's leave the rest for next time. Thanks Lilly's sis for the truths. Till next time, please review!**

**Lilly: Thanks for reading, next is my turn!**

**Kimeko and Lilly: R&amp;R readers! Bai bai~! (Sorry it was super short)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kimeko: Hello my dear readers!

Lilly: Hi everyone! Its dare time.

Elliot: Where is everyone?

Kimeko: I'll bring them back. *snaps fingers and everone appers along with lilly's new oc's*

Kaoru: I don't wanna were a dress!

Lilly: You HAVE to, my aunt Rose is going to help you have fun!*snaps fingers and Kaoru disappears*

Butch:What did you do with her?!

Rocker: calm down bro she'll be fine.

Elliot:Ok Butch, skydiving time dude.

Butch:Alright see ya later,if I live...*leaves to go skydiving*

Momoko:Ohhhhh Brick it's movie night.*drags Brick to the screening room*

Brick:Noooooo! Somebody save me! Boomer,Rocker,Midnight help me!

Midnight:Should we help him?

Boomer:Nope, Midnight when one of us gets draged away we don't help them.

Miyako:Do I have to wear Boomer's clothes?

Kimeko&amp;Lilly:Yes now please do the dare.

Boomer&amp;Miyako:*leaves room to switch outfits and then comes back*

Elliot:Kimeko before you switch minds with Lilly I want to do this*kisses Kimeko*

Kimeko:*blushing* C-c-c-can w-w-we switch minds please

Lilly:Yes!*switchs minds with Kimeko*

Kimeko:Wow,so this is what it's like to be you lilly.

Lilly:Bell please go make the dresses for us.

Bell:Alrighty, bye Midnight *leaves the room blushing*

Elliot:Time for you to face the room feared by all the rrbz, the fangirl room!

Rocker&amp;Midnight:Nooooooooo!

Boomer:Butch will you put our dear brothers in the fangirl room?

Butch:with pleasure.*pushes Midnight and Rocker into the fangirl room*

Kaoru:Hi everyone I'm back.*giggles and smiles*

Butch:Did Kaoru get cuter or is it all in my head?

Kaoru:*walks over by butch shyly blushing * H-hi Butch.

Butch:hey Kaoru,your look really nice today.

Kaoru:Thank you.*giggles as butch hugs her and spins her around*

Lilly:Cut it out with the mushy lovey dovey stuff you lovebirds!*gagging*

Elliot:Kimeko and Lilly own nothing but their OC's. Enjoy this chapter by lilly!

(The next morning Karou's p.o.v)

I stayed in my room not wanting to face that idot of a ghost. I finished writing my letter to my dad but before I could send it Brick ripped it into pieces.I ddidn't dare leave my room. My stomach growled with hunger I couldn't starve now could I? I rang a purple bell and soon the girl from the first time the girls and I stepped in to this horrible place.

"You called Kaoru-san?" The girl asked. Her long raven hair was braided with purple ribben tieing it back her purple eyes shown brightly yet shyly her dress was very simple it was a black and purple dress that reached her knees with black ballet slippers."Yes I was wondering if you could bring me something to eat." I answered. "Oh of course, I'll be right back." She said bowing before leaving.

She came back soon carrying a tray of food that only the richest family in the world could buy. I thanked her before she left I ate my breakfast in peace smiling to myself lucky that Butch wasn't around. I got up opening the closet in my room. I was amazed at the beautiful green dresses before me each one was made for a different season. "I see you've found all the dresses Bell made. Rocky said from behind scaring me a bit.

"Uhhh yeah I was llooking for a dress to wear." I said as my cousin laughed at me. "Well lets see it is spring so how about this one?" She asked holding up a beautiful green dress it was ahout knee length and wasn't a cupcake shaped skirt like usual it wss flat, the sleaves fell off my sholders ending at my elbowss.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed grabbing the dress. Rocky left before telling me I was to spend the day with Butch. I growled at his name. I put the dress on fixing my hair before leaving my room.

"Well good morning." Butch said leaning against the wall acrossed from my door."Whatever,lets just get this day over with." I said walking passed him. "Kaoru darling I though we talked about that temper last night." Butch said lifting my chin smiling at me I blushed seeing his face he was so handsome I couldn't help but blush.

Butch chuckled at my reaction backing away grabbing my hand leading me to the stairs I followed behind not even struggling. We soon were in a graden fulled with exotic flowers. "It's beautiful..." I said as Butch picked one of the green roses placing it in my hair." Well I though yyou'd like it here sence your father told me you loved exotic rare plants." Butch said.

I looked down at the ground tears fulled my eyes I cried a little missing my family I covered my face softly crying. "Hey it's alright you don't need to cry." Butch said hugging me trying to calm me down I pulled away."No it's not alright! You have no idea what it feels like to be separated from your family, you don't know what it feels like to lose a parent you don't know anything about it!" I yelled turning to walk away but he grabed my arm.

"I do know what it feels like Kaoru I lost my Brothers and I lost our mother when we were only ten years old because our father refused to let a poor begger stay for the night. Because he refused the begger reveled her true form a witch she placed a curse on us taking my mother away that is why I am a ghost because of my father's coldheartedness I am now as you see me." Butch said not releaseing me from his grip.

I managed to pull away running away in the hall I bumped into Miyako. "Kaoru-chan what's wrong?" Miyako asked worried. "It's that jerk Butch,he mentioned my dad and I lost it." I answered as she hugged me."Oh Kaoru you just need to forgive him and forget what he said." Miyako said

"He also called me "darling" as if I as his wife or something!" I said. Miyako sighed."Maybe I was wrong about you giving him a chance, he's probably one of those boys who just makes a girl fall for him then breaks her heart." Miyako said before I pulled away.

I retreated to my room lieing on my bed tossing and turning until I drifted off to sleep but everything Butch said to me today ran through my head over and over. In the mmorning I was greeted by Butch. He caressed my cheek I blushed but soon forgot this warm fuzzy felling it made me sick."Get away from me now." I hissed slaping his hand away.

Butch chuckled at my reaction."I thought we agreed to control that adorable temper of yours darling,besides my future wife can't have a very short-temper."Butch said leaning closer towards me I was puzzled by his words."What do you mean "your future wife"?"I asked he laughed at my confusion."You are wareing my necklace." He simply said.

I looked at my necklace,the last thing I received from my mother shaking my head not wanting to believe him."You mean...my parents promised I'd marry you?! I asked shocked and angry. Althose years my family LIED stright to my face about how I'd choose my own husband but really my mother was training me to be the perfect bride and wife and possibly a mother."Yes your mother bought that necklace from the witch that cursed me discribing what you looked like, how you acted and that you were at the age of being married." Butch answered.

I jumped out of my bed shaking my head walking backwards in disbelief and shock."Your lieing! My mother would never do something like that she would never!"I yelled he looked at me chucking walking towards me."You really don't remember do you?" He asked. "Remember what?" I asked in confusion. "Your childhood,don't you remember your childhood sweetheart?" He asked inches away from me. I felt a blush creep on my face I tried to fight it but I couldn't.

I then relized Butch was the first boy I fell in love with when I was 9 and I knew Miyako and Momoko then along with Bell and Midnight memories flashed through my head I remembered when I first meet Butch.

*FLASHBACK Karou's p.o.v*

I was in my room I soon heared a knock on the door I ran to the door opening it to see my best friends Miyako and Momoko.

Miyako was a few inches shorter that me she had short curly blond hair that reached her sholders she was always carrying a teddy bear I got her for her 7th birthday . Miyako wore her usual light baby blue dress that reached her knees with black flats. Out of the three of us she was the calmes

Momoko was the first friend I ever Miyako she was a little shorter that ginger hair was tied in a high ponytail a red ribbin held her hair in place sence her hair reached her ankles. As usual she was eating candy getting a sugar high. She wore a plain light pink dress that was an inch below her knees she too wore black flats. She was the most hyper.

"Hi guys." I said as Miyako gave a shy smile and waved. "Hi Karou-chan, we were wondering if you wantedto play today." Momoko said. I smiled cheerfully. "Sure I'll get my jumprope." I said as I grabbed my jumprope heading out with my friends to our favorite sopt in town the medeow. When we arrived we saw three boys around our age playing tag.

One boy had raven hair and dark green eyes that sparkled I blushed the moment I was him. He next one was a red head with a red cap on his head the same crimson red as his eyes. The last boy had blond hair and held a teddy bear in his arms he had dark blue eyes.

The boys stopped playing and starred at us."What are you girlys doing here?" The raven boy asked rudely. "My friends and I are here because this is OUR spot." I answered glaring he glared back. "Well I don't see anything saying that this is your proberty. He said. "Butch,maybe we could all play togeather?" Asked the blond boy. The red head sighed"Boomer you know our brother dosen't like to share." The boy in red said. The boy known as Butch and I still glared at eachother as we walked towards eachother.

Once we were face to face Butch stopped glaring."You know your pretty cute,what's your name cutie? He asked I blushed at his words."The names Kaoru." I answered as Butch grabed my hand kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kaoru." Burch said flashing a charming smile. I blushed harder,as the day went on we got to know eachother and I began to fall in love him. We played togeather every day until he finally held my hand when we were watching the sunset. "Isn't the sunset beautiful Butch?" I asked resting my head on his sholder."It's pretty but not as beautiful as you Kaoru." Butch said I raised my head to look at him my heart skiped a beat and speed up. Butch kissed my cheek and then looked at me as he leaned in we closed our eyes and then he kissed me he pulled away after to see me blushing.

We became sweethearts after that day I went back to the medeow in a white dress and a headband made of buttercups on my head sence Butch placed a beautiful flower ring on my ring finger perposing to me I said yes not knowing what it was but I soon learned it ment being together forever. I saw Butch standing by his brothers sence wd convenced Brick to preform the ceramony and Boomer was Butch's best man I saw my friends smiling at me they had agreed to be my bridesmaids I saw my family sitting on the ground . My mother cried tears of joy whispering that her little baby girl had grown up so fast. "Are you ready sweetheart?" My dad asked I nodded as he walked me down by Burch . I smiled shyly at Butch blushing ar how handsome he looked he blushed at the sight of me.

My dad gave me away we said our I do's and our vows and were at the end of the ceremony. "You may now kiss the bride!" Brick said as our friends and family cried tears of joy

Butch took off the wilting flower ring placeing a emrield ring on my finger in it's place he kissed me for a second then pulled away nuzzling my nose I giggled before he place his forehead on mine.

"I love you Kaoru." Butch said. "I love you too Butch." I said we spent a happy year together but Butch had to move away We vowed to never love anyone else and to never remove our rings and to not forget eachother.

*ENDof flashback*

I looked at Butch relizing he had the same ting as I did I felt tears formed in my eyes."It's really you..." I whispered hugging him crying in his arms."Hey it'salright Kaoru just let it out." Butch said as I held on to him not letting go. I was happy I found the one loved me at such a young ade and here we are 8 years later. The days were normal I talked to my friends hugging them to death after they reconized me. After that love bloomed all around the castle but I to curious about Butch's study room.

It's now winter and I finally went into his study today Butch all ways told me never go to the south wing of the place but I didn't listen. I went up to the room seeing it was a mess books and wooden furniture were scadered acrossed the floor I was a torn picture of him. Something caught my eye and I turned to see a wilting buttercup that sparkled behind the glass.

"What is that?" I wonder aloud I was about to lift the glass when someone pulled on my arm jerking me away from the enchanted flower. I looked in horror to see Butch and he did

not look very happy. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I-i-i-i was looking for the library. I lied. I told you to never enter this room! Butch yelled slaping my cheek hard I cried in pain teary eyed looking at Butch fear took a hold of me I put my ring he gave me in his hand and ran into my room I grabbed my bag,my dog and my clock running down the stairs. "Kaoru where are you going?" Boomer asked."I'm leaving I can't be with someone who will hurt me." I answered.

Brick walked by hearing me and saw the mark on my face."Kaoru Butch probably didn't mean it was out of anger."Brick said." I still don't care! I can't be with someone who will abuse me!" I yelled running out into the winter wonderland I hopped on my horse riding away from that place crying in pain. I felt my heart aching at the thought of when I returned my ring to Butch but I shrugged it off. It was offical Butch and I were no longer together if he wanted me back he'd have to earn my heart to het me back.

Kimeko:Another wonderful chapter completed.

Lilly:Times up for Midnight and Rocker.

Rocker:Never put us in there again,

Midnight:We almost died!

Brick:At least you didn't have to watch Barbie movies.

Lilly:*eyes change to green* Man up you wimps it isn't that bad!*eyes change back to normal color*

Ppgz:That's all for today please send Kimeko or Lilly dares for us and review please. See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own D!PPGZ and neither does Lilly.

Kimeko's turn!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Kaoru! Wait!", I heard Momoko yell from behind.

"What is it?! Are you going to try and keep me there too?", I asked harshly, having my horse stop and turn to face her and Miyako who were on their own.

"Where are you even going? The old town where a man is trying to steal your hand?", Momoko asked. I gave her a look. "I never came here to run away from Danny. I came here because I thought my father was in danger.", I said, a slight glare.

"But you love Butch, don't you?!", Miyako asked. I just paused there.

Momoko sighed, resting a hand on Miyako's shoulder before dismounting the horse. "Kaoru, you saw it, didn't you…the flower?", Momoko asked. I gave her a funny look, she suddenly had a really serious mood around her. "What does a flower have to do with Butch? Why does he even care about that so much as to smack me across the face?!", I questioned. Her look become more serious. "Kaoru, we need to talk.", she said.

She took me and Miyako over to a tree to sit and talk. We sat in silence for what felt like hours but was only minutes or even seconds.

"Are you going to say anything?!", I asked impatiently. They sweatdropped at me, Miyako shaking it off first.

"Kaoru, have you ever wondered why Butch didn't come chasing after you. Why he didn't stay with you? Why we all forgot the past?", Miyako asked me.

I froze, realizing the truth. It really didn't make much sense…" What are you saying, he was just playing with me?", I asked.

"Kaoru! Never!", Momoko said.

"Then what, and now that I think about it, how come you guys know about that stupid flower in the glass, but when I just stared at it, I was beaten?", I asked a bit coldly.

"Because we were all worried you would get the wrong idea.", Miyako told me. I was about to question her when Momoko cut me off.

"Kaoru, what you are about to hear may change your perspective on just about everything.", Momoko told me.

I waited for her to continue. "It all started like this-

A long time ago, Butch was a very careless, rude boy. The only ones he cared about was his brothers, until he met a certain girl, one that stood out from others. He fell in love and they married in the near future.

But then one day, he went out to go on a hunting spree with his brothers. His brothers decided they would stop afterward at the old bar to celebrate their mass collected. At that bar though, a woman had approached Butch.

She was a beautiful woman, tall, with faux red hair and onyx eyes. She tried to seduce him but failed miserably since he only had eyes for that one girl he married.

She kept trying so eventually Brick and Boomer had to try and help to chase her away. The woman, getting upset that she was rejected by not just one, but three men, had them cursed. Memories of them were erased, they were locked up, and their bodies were bound to the land they set foot on today."

"Hold up, are you expecting me to believe this?", I asked.

"...We are hoping you do...", Miyako said.

"Well even if I did, what does that have to do with that flower.", I asked. They stayed silent, waiting for me to respond.

"...Kaoru, remember how I told you how the memories of them were erased?", Momoko asked. I merely nodded, crossing my arms, still not fully getting it.

"Are you saying that the flower is my memories or something?", I asked.

"Not exactly...You see, until you fully remember Butch and your own past, the curse will remain...That flower is a timer of Butch's death...", Momoko said.

I stared in shock as the aura became gloomier, shock taking over me.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kimeko: And done. AND NOW FOR DARES!

Lilly: Yay!

Kaoru: NO! *tries to run out but is stopped by an invisible wall*...How...?!

Kimeko: Shhhhh, don't question it. Now, will someone please read the latest dare mail?

Elliot: I got it! *opens dare mail from the dare mailbox* It says

"Moonlight: I have a dare for Kaoru.

Mage: We dare her to wear the dress she is going to wear on the date with Butch in City of Arcane."

Miyako: YES! I get to dress her up!...City of Arcane?

Momoko: Don't question it, we get to see Kaoru in a dress again!

Kaoru: Oh no you don't! *tries to run but hit the invisible wall again*...TAKE IT DOWN!

Kimeko: Uh, no.

Butch: Looks like we got a date Butters, dress pretty, 'kay? *uses a finger to lifts her chin*

Kaoru: *tries to bite him but is pulled away by her teammates*

Lilly:...Well that was quick...

Kimeko:...Yeah...too quick... Oh well, sorry for my slowness, my computer got replaced! But please review and leave dares.

Lilly and Kimeko: Thanks fo reading!

Lilly: Now it is my turn!


	7. Chapter 7

Kimeko: Hello readers!

Rocker: Has anyone seen Rocky?

Momoko: No none of us has seen him Lilly.

Kaoru:I'm starting to like this story.

Brick:We know you like it cause Butch kicks the bucket

Lilly:(walks through door with a little kid pestering her) Hi guys.

Miyako:Who's the little girl?

Lilly:This little pest is my cousin,Nena

Kimeko:She's so kawaii!

Butch:Lilly don't you have to watch her for the summer?

Lilly: Don't remind me.

Bommer&amp; Midnight: Lilly and Kimeko own nothing except heir OC'S. Enjoy this chapter.

_(Lilly's turn)_

Kaoru's p.o.v

I looked at the girls in disbelief they were probably just trying to make me go back to Butch."You can be serious." I said shaking my head. "It's true Kaoru-chan, Butch only has 590 days left to live." Miyako said. "No your lieing! He won't just drop dead one day. Theres got to be somde kind of twist." I said feeling a little regret for leaving."It's the truth Kaoru,the only way the curse will be broken is if Butch finds a girl to love and to love him otherwise he will die." Momoko explained."What about Brick and Boomer arn't they cursed as well?" I asked."We broke their curses already." Miyako said before I glared at them.

"Your lieing about Butch your just saying this so I'll go back to him! Well he can die for all I care! It's what he getting for beating me!" I spat hopping on my horse heading back home slightly regreting what I said. When I reached home I walked straight to my room slamming the door looking at my memory trunk seeing the painting of Butch and I on our wedding day. I frowned. I was such a nieve girl rushing into marriage with a boy I hardlyknew but I smiled when I saw all of the love notes Butch had sent me from when we were childhood sweethearts to when he moved away. I smiled at the one he sent me for when we were 11.

It was written so sweetly. It read " My dearest Kaoru I miss you so, I miss seeing you each day seeing your beautiful face and lovely raven locks flow in the wind in front of your face. Oh my beautiful raven I hope to see you soon and return to you,to embrace you to see you smile and laugh and to hear your lovely voice again though I still can hear your voice ringing in my head day after day,night after night. Please still think of me each day my darling as I think of you, I hope you received the gift I sent you for our anniversary, I apologize for not being there to celebrate with you my love but I vow to write you these notes as I did two years ago. I miss you and love you darling. Yours forever, Butch." I smiled at the old note crying a little but I wiped my tears away missing my poetic lover but yet I didn't miss him.

Butch's p.o.v

How could I have been so stupid to strike my Kaoru!"Butch, we have some bad news." Momoko said bringing me back to reality from beating myself up mentally. "What is it?" I asked. "Well Kaoru isn't coming back." Miyako said in a scared voice as I hurried to he mirror I used after ai moved away to watch Kaoru."Show me Kaoru." I ordered the mirror. The mirror showed Kaoru looking at the love notes I sent her when we were younger she smiled softly before crying but she wiped away her tears."I can't cry over him I won't not even if I do miss him or said I don't care if he dies." She said to herself.

I felt an aching staping feeling in my chest seeing Kaoru in so much pain always killed me inside. I was so foolish to beat her. Kaoru is my everything she's my beautiful wife or she was. I held her ring in my hand staring at it. "Rocky,Rocker,Midnight and Bell get in here!" I yelled turning away from the mirror."Yeah what do you want?" Rocker asked me. "I want you four to kidnapp Kaoru and bring her back" I said. At first Rocky refused but agreed to help and off the four of them went to bring me back my darling Kaoru. If she thought she was going to just leave me like this she was dead wrong.

Kaoru: I hate this story and Butch let me go!

Butch:(holding Kaoru by her waist) Nope.

Lilly:Stay away from me Rocker for the last time I don't like you! (Running away from Rocker)

Rocker: I know you love me Rocky your just in denial!

Kimeko: what am I going to do with them.

Elliot:Well you could ignore them and pay aattention to me.

Miyako&amp;Boomer: we hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and send dares and from Lilly and Kimeko a special shout out to Mystical Raven and buttercuprocks101 for their reviews. See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We dont own Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z in any way possible.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

(Kaoru's POV; The Matsubara Household)

I took a deep breath before lowering my hood of the cloak and knocking on the door. I waited patiently, hoping they would answer before someone sees me first.

Soon enough, it opened, only to be slamed once again on my face. I twitched slightly and kicked the door open, striding in confidently. I smiled at the kid by the doorway, staring in awe, not sure if to cry or cheer.

"I'm home shorty.", I said to him, patting his head. He began to tear up before jumping onto me in a hug. "N-nee-san!", he cried.

"I'm home, Shou.", I said with a smile, patting his head.

~!~!~!~

"So where is Dai? Dad?", I asked a bit excitedly. I get to be with them again now.

"Dad is with nii-san at Suzuka-sensei's office.", he said, getting out some cookies for us to snack on.

"Suzuka-sensei?", I asked. Shou merely nodded.

"He is the doctor who has been seeing Dad ever since he returned and you went missing.", he said. (A/N: "sensei" is an honorific that can describe teachers, doctors, authors, directors, etc.)

I sighed in relief. So dad will be okay afterall.

"Nee, nee-san...No one saw you...did they?", Shou asked me, a bit concerned. I thought for a second and shook my head. "Why?...Don't tell me Danny is still after me.", I asked. He looked to the floor a bit nervously.

"You see, ever since you left, he thought you were just avoiding him...right now I don't know what he is thinking...", he said. I gave him a concerned look. "He hasn't been doing anything to you guys, right?", I asked.

"No!...No...He just...Nee-san, please stay away from him.", he said. I smiled and patted his head. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on saying hello to him either way.", I told him.

"Now, how about you and I go out for old times sake? It feels like I haven't been here in ages.", I said. He nodded excitedly, going up and about to get ready. Seems like he already had an idea on where to take me.

"Seems like he missed you.", Riko said.

"Yeah, I missed him too...", I trailed off, leaning my head on her shoulder. She smells like my mom...

Suddenly, I shot up and away from her, going against the wall while trying to calm myself from the sudden shock. "WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?!", I questioned.

"Same time as me of course.", Aoi said in the corner of the room.

"Ho-", I was cut off before a purple light shined out from his hand. "Does this explain enough?", he asked me.

I nodded slowly, still taken aback. "I-I'm not going back!", I said. Tch, i stuttered.

"Don't be so frightened, we aren't here to take you back.", Riko said.

"...You're not?", i asked, sitting back down but a bit farther.

"Nah, it wasn't our orders.", Aoi said, sitting next to Riko.

"...Then what are your orders?", I asked.

"Nothing.", Riko said.

"...Then who's orders are they?", I asked. They both looked away while whistling. "Maybe we should erase her memory and redo that.", Aoi said. "No way! What if something goes wrong and she can't remember Butch!", Riko said.

"Oi, I'm right here you know.", I said. They looked over at me and sweatdropped.

"Look, Kaoru, we just want you to come back.", Riko said. "Butch wants you to come back. Momoko, Miyako, Bell,... everyone just wants you to come back."

As soon as they said that, I heard footsteps come. I turned to see Shou with a confused expression.

"Guests?", he asked. "Rather...foreigners?", He asked. I took good look at them to see that Riko was in a kimono for some reason.

"Don't worry about them too much Shou, let's go.", I said while taking my cloak and putting up the hood as we made way out.

"Kaoru wait!", Riko called out.

"Don't follow!", I commanded, starting to run.

"...-san!", I heard Shou call out. I paused in my tracks, turning around, only to have him pass me to run off. And I couldn't believe i was looking at the person he was hugging.

...why was Shou hugging Boomer...Why was he here...and why does Shou know him...?

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Kimeko: So that's all I can remember. No dares in the comments? Oh well, don't be shy guys. Sorry for tardiness! Please review! Thanks for reading and sorry for the rush, windows 10 incoming real soon! Also sorry for the lousy writting, word was on the glitches again : .**


End file.
